


Day Late Friend

by vanjiebitchh



Series: One Shots [1]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Cheating, F/F, Five years ago, Songfic, amateur smut, cheating is bad, she's trying, they were in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 06:47:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20652935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanjiebitchh/pseuds/vanjiebitchh
Summary: They used to be in love, but what happens when they see each other for the first time in five years?





	Day Late Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Title and lyrics taken from A Day Late by Anberlin

"Babe!" Vanessa called from her girlfriend's living room, "are you ready yet?!"

"Almost!" yelled Aquaria.  
Vanessa rolled her eyes with a fond smile. Her girlfriend always took forever to get ready. 

"Our reservations are at 8." Vanessa glanced at her watch. 7:20.

"Bon'jour!" she yelled, walking into the living room. 

Vanessa chuckled. Her girl always liked to make an entrance that's for sure. She was stunning in her strapless silver dress. But when was she not stunning? Vanessa's heart was full. She had loved different women, and she had loved them all differently. There was something special about Aquaria. 

But Vanessa had a past, and sometimes the past came to haunt us. 

*

"D, you ready?" Brooke asked, poking her head into the bathroom, and cringing at the sight.

Detox's organization skills, or lack thereof, were enough to drive Brooke Lynn mad. She stayed away from that bathroom if she could avoid it.

"Yea, babe, I'm almost done. What time are the reservations?"

"7:55. I think we might be a little late."

"That's okay. I think we will be okay. Let's go." 

Detox switched the light off, kissed her girlfriend lightly, and they were out the door.

Detox and Brooke were quite an interesting pair. They were so much a like personality-wise that nobody would have ever imagined them together. But they were the happiest they ever had been in their lives. Well, Detox was. Brooke was....._content._

Everyone has a one that got away. Brooke had tried and tried to get over her, but her mind always drifted back. She loved Detox, she did, but she always felt like she could do more. 

That's neither here nor there.

"Take a left up here, babe." Brooke said, guiding Detox to the restaurant. 

They thankfully arrived in plenty of time. After handing the keys to the valet, Detox led Brooke inside by her hand. They stood waiting for the hostess, Detox wrapped her arms around her lover's waist and pulled her close. 

"I love you." She whispered against her lips.

"I love you back." Brooke said, with a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. 

Brooke was content.

*

"Babe let's do the valet this time." Vanessa said, "I don't wanna have to walk too far."

Aquaria nodded and pulled into the valet line. Aquaria got out and opened her girl's door for her while slipping the keys to the worker. 

"You're beautiful." Aquaria said. 

"You're beautifuler." Vanessa said, knowing that it very well wasn't a word. 

The girls walked through the door in a fit of giggles. 

Once inside, Vanessa saw a face that made her blood run cold. A face from the past that she thought about more often than she'd care to admit.

"Brooke Lynn?" she said quietly.

"V-Vanessa!" said the vision in green, clearly surprised, but trying to smile.

Brooke didn't know that Vanessa even still lived here. Vanessa didn't know that Brooke was back from South Africa. Both women stood, staring at each other, mouth agape, while their dates just stood there awkwardly. 

"Table for Hytes." Said the hostess. 

"T-that's us." Brooke said, "C'mon D."

And she was gone. Again.

"So that was Brooke." Aquaria said, unamused. 

"That was Brooke."

*

Brooke hadn't heard from Vanessa in five years. Their last interaction being a very loud altercation about her move to South Africa, where Vanessa was supposed to come with her but ended up staying behind at the last minute.

_"I just can't leave my mom, B."_

__

__

_"You're waiting until now to tell me?! When we are about to leave for the airport?!"_

_"I'm sorry." Was all Vanessa could say. _

__

__

_"So, what's this mean?" Brooke asked, her voice thick with tears, "are we breaking up?"_

_"I think so." Vanessa said with silent sobs, "I'm so sorry."_

_The tears fell._

_"Alright." Brooke said, and she was gone._

Nothing. Not a single word. 5 years of silence. 

"Table for Mateo." The hostess was back.  
She led Vanessa and Aquaria to a table near the center of the building. Luckily, Brooke was nowhere to be seen.

Vanessa's dinner with her girlfriend was going quite well, except for the fact that her first, and most fierce love was in the same building. 

"I'll be right back, babe." Vanessa said, sliding out of the booth, kissing her girl, and walking towards the bathroom. 

Vanessa pushed the bathroom door open and groaned inwardly. Standing at the vanity was the one person she was trying to avoid. 

"So, this is still your favorite place, hm?" Brooke asked. 

"Clearly it's still yours too." Vanessa replied, voice slightly icy. 

"Yeah, I've only been back in town a few weeks. Thought we'd celebrate our homecoming by coming here. Plus, Detox was excited to try it."

_What kind of name is Detox?_Vanessa asked herself

It must've shown on her face because Brooke Lynn said, "it's a nickname." 

Vanessa nodded. 

"I've missed you, Ness, more since I've been back here."

Vanessa didn't say anything. Her senses finally catching up with her when she heard the song playing over the speaker.

_I can see it in your eyes you mean all of what you say_

The timing was perfect. Brooke's eyes always gave her away, and right now, her eyes were soft. Loving. They were pools of blueish-grey that Vanessa wanted to dive in.

_Now we both have separate lives and lovers_

Brooke was walking towards her. Vanessa knew the look in her eye. She knew what she wanted.

"I have Aquaria now." She said. 

Brooke didn't stop. She continued to walk until she was close to Vanessa, then she grabbed Vanessa by the hips and backed to the sink. 

_Insignificantly enough we both have significant others_

Vanessa didn't say no. In fact, she almost welcomed what happened next. Brooke's lips found hers in a searing kiss. A kiss that made her skin hot. She was impressed at the effect Brooke still had on her. 

So was Brooke.

Brooke's lips were quickly gone, and Vanessa almost whined at the loss of contact. Brooke turned on her heels and started towards the door. 

"My number hasn't changed" Were her last words, and then out the door she went.

Vanessa took an extra moment to compose herself before walking back to the table. When Vanessa had gotten to the table, their food had arrived. Her and Aquaria ate in mostly silence, the occasional comment about the food. Aquaria couldn't help but think her girlfriends silence had to do with a certain blonde who was sitting somewhere in the building.

*

"She's pretty." Detox said, breaking the silence, her girlfriend having just returned from the bathroom several moments ago.

"Hm?" Brooke asked, jumping out of her trance. 

"Vanessa." Detox clarified, "but I knew she would be."

"Detox. I don't want to talk about her." 

Detox nodded.

The rest of the dinner was mostly silent. As was the ride back to Detox's. Brooke didn't stick around long, telling Detox that she was tired and had a 6am appointment with her trainer in the morning. Detox nodded, kissed her girlfriend, and then retreated inside.

The whole way home, Brooke had thoughts of the lips that belonged to a very small Latina in a sparkly red dress. 

Brooke got home, immediately undressed and got into a very hot shower, even though she probably needed a cold shower. She closed her eyes and she saw Vanessa's face when she saw her. She saw hurt in her eyes. She saw her face go soft for just a quick second, a quick second and nothing more. When she kissed her, it was like nothing had changed. Muscle memory. Their lips still fit together perfectly. 

Brooke turned the water off, wrapped in a towel, and then laid on her bed. She got her phone out of her purse and was scrolling through Instagram when a text came in.

**Ness:** Brooke Lynn

Brooke smiled to herself. 

**B:** Nessa

**Nessa:** What are you up to?

**B:**Just fresh from the shower.

There was no reply for a few minutes. Vanessa couldn't figure out what to say next. She didn't even know why she had texted Brooke. She knew she missed her. She always missed Brooke. 

**Nessa:** It was nice to see you tonight. 

**B:**Red is still your color.

Vanessa felt her cheeks get hot.

**Nessa:** Come over.

Brooke got dressed again, and quickly. Vanessa sent her address, and Brooke made it in record time. Vanessa opened the door before Brooke could even knock. 

"Riley, get yo ass back!" she said, in her typical loud voice. 

"Aww, you got a dog." Brooke said, fondly. 

Vanessa smiled. She led Brooke to the couch. She had a bowl of popcorn on the coffee table, sitting in between two mugs of hot chocolate. Brooke smiled at the sentiment. They sat on the couch facing each other. 

"So," Vanessa started, "how long have you and Detox been together?"

"About a year." Brooke replied, "kind of. We started talking and getting to know each other while I was still in South Africa. She came to visit once, and then when I moved back, I stayed with her until I could get my own place again. How about you and.... I just realized you never told me your girlfriends name."

"Aquaria." 

Brooke snorted. "Really? And you turned your nose up at Detox?"

Vanessa just smiled. 

"Touché bitch, touché. In Aquaria's defense, her parents are super liberal."  
Brooke didn't know what that had to do with the price of tea in China, but she went with it anyways. 

"How's your mom?" Brooke asked.

"Good! She's good. Still as feisty as ever." Vanessa smiled. 

Sitting there with Brooke, it felt like nothing had changed. They laughed at each other's jokes. They looked into each other's eyes. Brooke could get lost in Vanessa's honey colored eyes. 

Vanessa was talking about when she first got Riley when she had a realization. Brooke was hanging on her every word intently. Vanessa realized that this was her missing puzzle piece. Her life had not been the same since Brooke left those years ago. She felt like a piece of her was missing. Like a piece of her was in South Africa.

"You're my puzzle piece." Vanessa blurted out before she could stop herself. Before she could explain, she was being pulled onto Brooke's lap, their lips crashing together once more. 

Vanessa's hands found themselves tangled in Brooke's hair. Everything felt right. Brooke's hands fit perfectly on Vanessa's small waist. Her grip was tight, and it caused Vanessa to smile into the kiss. Brooke played with the hem of Vanessa's t shirt. Vanessa interpreted that as Brooke wanted the shirt gone so she pulled it off. Brooke hummed in delight as she saw that the girl in her lap was braless under the shirt, her top now completely bare and exposed for her to do as she pleased. Brooke still remembered what made Vanessa tick. She remembered what she liked, she remembered where to kiss, where to bite, where to touch to make Vanessa come undone by her hand. Brooke's right hand staked its claim on Vanessa's ass and her left hand moved up to twist and pinch lightly at her nipple. She looked at Vanessa, her lips parted, her eyes closed, and her cheeks flushed. Her breathing became erratic, and goosebumps covered her warm skin. 

Brooke's lips found their way to the neglected nipple. A low whine escaping Vanessa's throat, the sound causing Brooke to involuntarily press her thighs together. 

"Brooke." Vanessa breathed, "Brooke, please, take me to bed." 

This is a bad idea. Both knew it, but they didn't care. Brooke picked Vanessa up, Vanessa wrapped her legs around the taller girl's waist, hands still tangled in her hair as she told her where the bedroom was.

Brooke recognized the bedframe. It was theirs. She recognized the sheets too. Her heart melted a little. There were a lot of familiar things in the room, little decorations that they had gotten when they were together. 

Brooke laid her down softly on the bed. She stood up straight and removed her shirt. 

Vanessa hummed her approval. "No bra for you either, Miss Brooke?" 

Brooke shook her head. "There's something else I'm not wearing either." Brooke said in a low growl. 

Vanessa's heart skipped. Her hands found their way to the waistband of Brooke's leggings so fast, and they were off in seconds, leaving Brooke completely naked in front of her. She licked her lips like she was about to eat a four-course meal. Brooke's body was better than she ever could have remembered. It didn't surprise her though. It had been five years. 

Brooke Lynn consciously pointed out that she was the only one naked and pulled on Vanessa's legs so that she was flat on her back. Brooke quickly removed Vanessa's shorts.

Now we're even. Brooke smiled to herself.

"You're beautiful." She said softly, causing the Latina to blush a little. 

Vanessa pulled Brooke so she was laying down next to her. One thing Brooke remembered about Vanessa was that she had a nice little mouth on her, and an expert tongue to match.

Vanessa knelt between Brooke's knees. Her mouth attacked the insides of Brooke's thighs with kisses and nibbles, moving up her thighs, getting closer and closer to the spot Brooke wanted her the most. Finally, she reached her target, her mouth was on Brooke fast and hard as she licked and lapped. She licked the wetness from the entrance up to the bundle of nerves at the top, causing Brooke to shiver. The moans coming out of Brooke's mouth were delicious, they spurred Vanessa on even more. There were moans, and the occasional _"Please, Nessa."_

Brooke's hands found Vanessa's hair. She pulled and tugged, almost as though she was trying to pull Vanessa's whole face inside of her. Vanessa smiled. Brooke's thighs trembled and her sounds got louder, Vanessa knew she was close. She just needed one last little push. She gave the bundle of nerves one last, hard suck, and with that Brooke came with Vanessa's name on her lips. 

Vanessa laid next to Brooke with a proud smile on her face. She watched Brooke lay there in the afterglow, chest heaving, skin glistening with sweat. 

"You're beautiful." Repeating the blonde's words from earlier.

Brooke smiled and rolled on her side to face Vanessa. Vanessa did the same. 

"I missed you." Vanessa whispered.

"I missed you too." Brooke leaned in and gave Vanessa a quick peck on the lips, "we have to breakup with our girlfriends now."

"I know." Vanessa said, a little sad at having to hurt Aquaria, but excited at the new prospect of having Brooke Lynn back in her life.

"Wanna go again?" Vanessa asked, with a wicked gleam in her eye.

"I believe it's your turn." Brooke winked, pushing Vanessa onto her back, and settling herself between her legs. 

"Round two." Vanessa said with a smile.


End file.
